


Two Peas in a Pod

by cloudy_skies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oh god the fluff is immense, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before he made it home, Kuroo decided at the last minute to make a pit stop to the local confectionary close to his apartment. It was a small shop but despite its size it was still quite popular in the city of Tokyo. Having spent two years together, Kuroo knew full well that whatever mood Tsukishima was in (good or bad), a strawberry shortcake would always do the trick to brighten up his day and he purchased three of the delectable cakes to go. Two for his sweet tooth obsessed boyfriend and one for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Peas in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> Warning: Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness…. If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> (Updated 8/18/14) A/N: Went back and edited a few things because I'm a dumb@$$ who didn't know that libero's can't be captains and after reading the recent chapter, switched it up. Now I feel better. Yay!

It was a Friday night. Normally, Kuroo would go out, have a drink and celebrate the end of the long week spent at school with his classmates and friends like a typical college student but instead he made a beeline straight home to his apartment and ignored all invitations to the club and bars that came his way.

Some of his college friends found it slightly bizarre whenever he did this since he had a well-known reputation around campus but Kenma and a handful of others knew better and wished him luck as well as sending him their regards to a certain glasses wearing middle blocker from Karasuno high school. This in turn made Kuroo smirk, knowing full well that unlike the rest of his friends, the former members of the Nekoma volleyball team were no fools.

Just before he made it home, Kuroo decided at the last minute to make a pit stop to the local confectionary close to his apartment. It was a small shop but despite its size it was still quite popular in the city of Tokyo. Having spent two years together, Kuroo knew full well that whatever mood Tsukishima was in (good or bad), a strawberry shortcake would always do the trick to brighten up his day and he purchased three of the delectable cakes to go. Two for his sweet tooth obsessed boyfriend and one for himself.

Upon arriving at his apartment with his purchases tucked away in an overly decorative box, Kuroo unlocked the door and was welcomed by the scent of grilled mackerel which drifted towards him in an enticing wave and invaded his nostrils immediately. Standing there, moved by the thought of coming home to a dinner made especially for him, Kuroo's stomach began to growl and his heart just about soared. It really was a great idea to give Tsukishima a key to his apartment and he grinned to himself—mentally patting his own back.

“I’m home.” Kuroo shouted, finally closing the door and locking it behind him, he then bent down to unlace his shoes. Just as he set them aside, right next to his boyfriend’s sneakers, he looked up to find the said teen gazing down at him and he smiled. “Brought this home for you.” He said, showing the box that was concealing the strawberry shortcakes.

"Welcome home…" Tsukishima replied quietly, shifting slightly before he ended up just marching back to the kitchen while wearing an obvious blush on his face. One Kuroo didn't fail to see despite the effort to hide it and it made the older male smirk knowingly as he followed after the blond to his tiny dining table.

Eying the meal arranged on the table, Kuroo turned to Tsukishima, his smirk wiped clean and in its place laid a gentler smile, one that was full of appreciation. Leaning up close to the blond, he pressed his lips against the other's cheek, kissing him there before moving onto his lips.

"Thank you for the meal." He whispered before kissing him again.

"You're welcome..." Tsukishima muttered and Kuroo took note of how much brighter his face was under the light no thanks to him. Always so easily flustered, the older male grinned smugly.

Dinner was a quiet affair, something Tsukishima preferred and Kuroo respected that. After all, spending meal times (specifically lunch and once in a while dinner) with people like Hinata and Kageyama was a taxing chore in itself and in his home; Kuroo wanted the blond to be comfortable. Luckily, Tsukishima didn't mind engaging in small talk between bites and the topic of his occupation as Karasuno's volleyball current captain finally came up.

"How's being captain? Still troublesome as always?" Kuroo mused.

"It's not so bad anymore." Tsukishima replied and it made his boyfriend feel relieved.

"I remember you complaining about it when you first started out." Kuroo reminded him and it made the blond glare slightly though he was quick to make a recover as he continued on. "Daichi and Ennoshita must be proud of you though since you've put up with the responsibility so well and didn't quit. Hell, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I guess." He said, looking away for a moment. "Of course, it's still troublesome but the fulfilments I feel from being able to enjoy volleyball with everyone greatly outweighs all the stress I've had to deal with no thanks to the oddball pair."

"Ah, Kageyama and Hinata."

"Duh, those two are impossible and yet work so well together regardless." Tsukishima snarled under his breath, gripping his chopsticks tightly for a moment. "Did Kenma tell you the latest news about them?"

"Maybe? It was about the jumping shrimp catching Sir Glares a lot receiving a love letter from an admirer right?"

"Bingo, and the whole team has been suffering all week during practice because of it."

"Hey, it's the weekend so don't think about it until Monday. By then, I'm sure they'll make up knowing Kageyama." Kuroo laughed, remembering the numerous times he'd seen the former king go to great lengths to accommodate his needy boyfriend.

"Oh, they better make up, I'll even make sure of it myself if the situation doesn't improve by the next practice session." Tsukishima growled.

Just watching the frustration play across the blonde's face was enough to make Kuroo laugh even harder at him. He felt no amount of pity whatsoever for his boyfriend and even Tsukishima knew it but it didn't stop him from kicking the older male with his foot under the table.

Before, when he first started getting to know Tsukishima at their first joint training camp during his third year of high school, Kuroo remembered his boyfriend being close to apathetic when it came to playing volleyball. Tsukishima didn't seem to have any real reason to try his best either and in every game and practice match, he always performed half assed, doing only the bare minimum of what was asked of him. It'd been a sad sight to see but within a day or two of the training camp, it began to change no thanks to Yamaguchi, Tsukishima's best friend. He was much like a conscious for the blond and Kuroo would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of him sometimes but then again he'd be a hypocrite since Kenma pretty much played the same role for him too.

Still, he was glad Tsukishima began to find himself and become serious about volleyball in the end—and when he finally saw the look of excitement on the blonde's face when Karasuno and Nekoma finally played in their long awaited match at nationals, it'd been beautiful. Volleyball was the thing that brought them together in the first place, it was what they first bonded over and even though everyone knew Kuroo held the sport in high regard, he held it even higher now since beginning his relationship with the Karasuno middle blocker two years ago.

When they finally finished their dinner and began cleaning the dishes, it was hard for Kuroo not to initiate a round of splashing dish water at each other back and forth. Of course there ended up being a mess on his kitchen floor and their clothes ended up being soaked from their shirts down to their pants but the couple had very little care for any of that, nor did it stop them from moving on to enjoying a piece of strawberry shortcake in their wet attire.

Once their dessert plates were licked cleaned (at least in Tsukishima's case) and dumped in the sink to be washed the next day that was the moment when Kuroo moved in a flurry, catching his boyfriend off guard with hungry yet passionate kiss. Tsukishima half expected it though, and he responded instantly, pressing back and wrapping his arms around the other's neck to bring him even closer.

After spending two years together, it was only natural how familiar they'd grown to become with one another's body. Tsukishima would never admit it to anyone but in all honesty, it took Kuroo less than two months for him to get into his pants. It was absolutely embarrassing for him, something the blond belittled himself for at first since he'd been unable to hold out longer against the former Nekoma captain. You could say it'd been some sort of competition between the two of them, one that Tsukishima obviously lost but at this point he didn't quite care because god, Kuroo was amazing with that mouth of his and he loved yet hated how well his body responded under the older male's touch.

One moment they were in the kitchen, and the next, Kuroo was dragging them off towards his bedroom and immediately pushing Tsukishima down onto his mattress, kissing everywhere and anywhere he could reach. Beneath him, the blond squirmed with a hot moan, encouraging Kuroo to lick along the length of his neck and nip whenever he liked.

Eventually, clothes were frantically shed and thrown aside and when they were left bare and naked, exposed for only their eyes to see and no one else, Kuroo made his descend and trailed down Tsukishima's body. Even if the blond had finally been gaining more muscle no thanks to putting in more energy and time into volleyball, his physique still couldn't compare to the older male's as Kuroo's fingers glided smoothly along his sides.

"Your body is still beautiful as always." Kuroo murmured, finally taking hold of his boyfriend's member into his hand and licking the erect length of it.

Tsukishima's body jolted upwards almost instantly and under the room's dim lighting he could see Kuroo smirking, enjoying the power he had over him. "J-just shut up and quit stalling." He panted and Kuroo chuckled, taking a moment to stare at the other's flushed expression before finally taking the hard length into his mouth and sucking it down to the root. Instantly, Tsukishima cried out and it took a great deal for the older male to hold him down as the blonde's hips instinctively bucked up, as if trying to gag him.

Pulling his lips off the swelling head, he looked up at the panting mess. "Lube, you know where it is." Kuroo said and he watched Tsukishima nod his head slowly as he reached for the side table drawer with trembling hands.

It took a bit of rummaging but eventually the blond found what he was looking for and threw the tube down towards Kuroo without a second thought. Again, grinning with delight at his boyfriend's haste, Kuroo snapped the cap open, squeezing a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers. Slowly he began to warm it up between the pads of his digits and when he was satisfied with the slick texture of it, he turned to look back down at the whimpering teen below him. With his other hand, Kuroo grasped Tsukishima's member again, stroking it with a twist of his wrist before inching his lube covered finger's towards the blonde's hot entrance.

Rubbing the awaiting hole delicately, Kuroo slowly plunged a finger inside, stroking along the walls as he pushed it in and out. "How does it feel, Tsukki?" He asked, bending down to nip at his inner thigh.

"A—ahh…" The blond gasped; overwhelmed by the onslaught of pleasure he was being assaulted with. "D—do you really have to ask stupid?!"

"Yes, because I want to hear you say it." Kuroo chuckled, moving on to sucking on the head of the teen's member again.

"Nghh! Ahh!" Tsukishima tried to contain himself but once Kuroo had his mouth back on him and added a second finger along with the first he couldn't fight it anymore and cried out. "O-okay! It feels good!" He sobbed out loud. "So good!"

Humming against the hard length, Kuroo pulled off slowly, licking his lips in a devilish manner that left the blond moaning deeply. "Glad to know." He said and he thrust his fingers into him faster in conjunction to scissoring his inner walls.

"K-kuroo!" He shouted his name this time and the older male knew that he was ready.

Pumping in harder for a moment longer, he eventually pulled his fingers out before moving onto the lube again. Squeezing more of it into his palm he then reached down to spread it over his hard length, coating the shaft generously. Hissing softly after giving himself a final twist, he spread the blonde's legs open wider, crawling into the space until he was rubbing the tip of his hard shaft against his boyfriend's pulsing hole.

"Ready?" He asked, still smirking.

"Just hurry up and put it in!" Tsukishima snarled and he did just that, pushing all the way in until he was up to the hilt.

Tsukishima's back arched beautifully, his hands scrambling for purchase and finding the bed sheets in his bid for some sort of stability once Kuroo fit himself in completely. He gripped the fabric tightly between his fingers, mouth open in a silent scream as Kuroo began to thrust forward. There was no patience to be loving; not right now at least and gradually, the older male's thrusting grew harder and faster until he was pounding him into the mattress. Although Kuroo panted heavily, grunting every so often, his boyfriend was a borderline screamer, something he was surprised to discover when they first had sex but it served to stroke his ego and Kuroo reveled in it much to Tsukishima's annoyance.

"H-harder!" Tsukishima rasped, raising his hips up to meet his every thrust. "Fuck me harder!"

The near desperation in his boyfriend's voice made Kuroo laugh hoarsely. The blond wasn't going to last much longer but neither was he.

"My, you've still got a dirty mouth after all these years." He teased, groaning shakily.

"J-just hurry, I'm almost—!"

"Say please." Kuroo whispered in his ear, his hips rolling slowly all of a sudden and catching the blond off guard with a whine.

"Kuroo, I—"

"Come on now, it's not that hard." He said, licking his throat and Tsukishima threw his head back in frustration.

He really hated how manipulative the former volleyball captain was but then again, it was in his nature…

"Please!" The blond said between gritting teeth. "Fuck me harder please, I need to come!"

"See, that wasn't hard." Kuroo chuckled, his face hovering above his now. Pulling his hips back until just the head of his member remained inside, he thrust forward, pounding into him again but only harder than before.

Immediately, Tsukishima's hands shot up, wrapping themselves around the other's muscular frame, he gripped Kuroo for dear life, moaning loudly until he was silenced with a firm kiss that consisted of teeth and tongue.

Over and over, his cries were swallowed by the other's fierce kisses and when Kuroo pulled himself away slightly, Tsukishima found it difficult to focus on the other's face regardless of the fact that his glasses were still on.

"Come for me." He whispered against the blonde's lips, reaching down to stroke his member in sync with each snap of his hips.

As if he was hit by a powerful force, Tsukishima couldn't help but still all of a sudden, losing himself completely as he finally came with a long drawn out shout. Feeling his hand being coated with thick globs of the blonde's release, Kuroo continued to milk him, rubbing the head with his thumb and when Tsukishima was spent, whining from oversensitivity, his thrusts became hurried, losing the familiar control he had earlier until he too was driven towards the pinnacle of release.

Unlike Tsukishima, Kuroo gave out a breathy sigh as he came inside of him, his hips jolting against him erratically until he stilled completely and lowered himself just enough to kiss the blond lazily which was immediately reciprocated. There the couple laid there, panting in between kisses; their bodies still connected and filthy from sweat and semen. Once he felt himself go soft, Kuroo finally pulled himself free, leaving a thick trail of cum behind as he moved off to the side and plopped himself down right next to the blond.

Glancing over shortly at his spent lover, Kuroo threw an arm around his waist, pulling him close until they were spooning; Tsukishima's back to his front.

"Heh, in all the excitement, you forgot to take off your glasses." Kuroo noted, reaching out to carefully pluck the specs off from the bridge of the blonde's nose and place them far away.

"Your fault anyways, sex addict." Tsukishima muttered, clearly exhausted.

"You're one to talk."

"But you're the one who kissed me like a mad man in the kitchen first."

"Touché." Kuroo commented. "Guess it goes to show how well you turned me on tonight by traveling out here suddenly for the weekend and cooking my favorite meal."

"Oh? Is that so? Well then, maybe I shouldn't do it next time if it'll save me from having my ass assaulted by that hungry dick of yours." Tsukishima said, chuckling now.

Although he was still blunt as ever with that mouth of his, the older male still had two years of experience in the smart mouth department no matter how good his boyfriend was. "Nah, don't worry about it because even if you don't ever do it again, there are still other things that you do naturally that turns me on like crazy." Kuroo replied, nipping the back of his shoulder.

"Mmhmm… damn it…" He groaned and this time it was Kuroo that laughed softly at him.

"If you're tired, sleep."

"You came inside of me, I feel gross."

"Then go take a shower."

"Carry me."

"You're heavy, you know how much weight you've gained from eating twice the amount of strawberry shortcakes since we started dating two years ago?" He teased and that just about made the blond glare daggers at him.

"You ruined my ass five minutes ago now carry me to the shower. It's only fair punishment anyways since you were the one buying me the cakes in the first place smart one." Tsukishima demanded and Kuroo finally sighed. Why bother arguing when there was the possibly of a second round happening in the shower he thought with a smirk.

"Fine, have it your way."

Once Kuroo carried his boyfriend to the shower and turned the water on, he was wrong about getting a second round though he honestly didn't quite care about whether he was even going to get it or not. No, instead he stood under the spray, hugging Tsukishima from behind as the blond washed himself clean before turning around and scrubbing him down next. It was a different sort of relaxation and Kuroo hummed softly.

When they finished, the pair dripping wet, they dried themselves off lightly before slipping into their boxers and crawling back into bed with cleaner sheets to replace the soiled ones no thanks to their heated activities.

Tsukishima laid beside Kuroo with his back pressed against the other's chest. It was comfortable this way despite the blond being slightly taller. Just as he was on the brink of falling asleep though, he felt Kuroo nudge him softly and in response, Tsukishima groaned tiredly and yawned.

"College entrance exams are coming up pretty soon." He mentioned.

"Yeah..."

"You know where you're going to apply to?"

"Yeah, I have a few places…" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Are there any in Tokyo?" Kuroo asked, trying not to sound too curious but even he knew he couldn't fool his boyfriend with such a question as straightforward as that.

"Some and I've even considered one in Kyoto."

That made Kuroo wince inwardly.

"But I'm more interested in a program here than over there so you don't have to worry." Tsukishima chuckled, looking over his shoulder slightly to give him an all knowing smirk.

Still bratty as ever, Kuroo thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and kissed the others shoulder.

"There's a strong video and sound program in the art department at your university. I've scheduled for a campus tour next weekend so I hope you don't mind me coming over again so soon after this."

"Hardly. You practically live here yourself, what with all the stuff you've been leaving behind for the past year. Are you trying to tell me something?" The older male asked, smiling against the others back as his mouth trailed along towards the blondes neck and kissed the area behind his ear.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"You know, I wouldn't mind though, having you move in with me to attend college."

"Are you sure?" Tsukishima shifted. "I could very well easily live in the dorms."

"Oh please, I know you. I've lived at the dorms once, remember?" Kuroo reminded him. "And whenever you spent the night I swear you wanted to slaughter the entire building's occupants for being so damn loud every weekend. Honestly I'd rather have you stay sane and live with me than go crazy living with a hallway full of unruly first year college brats. Better to intervene early than to have you changing your mind later anyways."

"Fine then." Tsukishima said, turning on his side to face him properly. Although his expression appeared deadpanned as always, he was quick to hide himself straight away against Kuroo's chest. "I will be in your care then..."

Wrapping his arms around the blonde's body, Kuroo chuckled softly, his breath tickling the hair on Tsukishima's head as he felt the other's lips curve into a smile against his skin. "I look forward to it so take care of me as well, Tsukki."

"Will do." He replied and the both of them soon closed their eyes, with the thought of living together in the near future on their minds as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
